


Maybe Love

by marciee



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Also some fluff, Angst, M/M, affair ??, idk what im doing but enjoy!!, really short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee
Summary: Hyojong knows he's the other man, but he doesn't care.





	

Hyojong grabs Hwitaek’s head and pulls him towards himself, hands slipping to caress his jaw. Their lips crash together, his chapped lips familiar against his. Hwitaek closes his eyes and melts into the kiss, letting Hyojong slip between his mouth, groaning softly against him. Hyojong pulls away slowly, hands slithering down Hwitaek’s face to his neck. A shy smile spreads across Hwitaek’s cheeks, his face downcast as he sits cross legged on Hyojong’s bed in front of him. Hyojong takes him in for a moment, the window next to the bed letting in some moonlight that bounces off Hwitaek’s soft brown hair. Time melts away into a foreign concept around him. He’s wearing flannel and some of Hyojong’s old pants, but to Hyojong, he looks like a million dollars and more.  
“God, you’re so beautiful.” Hyojong shifts, leaning forward to kiss Hwitaek again, who smiles into the kiss. He pushes him down on the bed, Hyojong finding his way inside Hwitaek’s lips and leaning on Hwitaek carefully in a way that he won’t crush him but he can still feel the weight between his hips.  
Hwitaek blushes, his arms reaching behind Hyojong and slowly creeping down his back. Hyojong shudders and separates their kiss. He smirks and dives into Hwitaek’s nape, peppering small kisses and leaving a faint mark. Hwitaek wraps his legs around Hyojong, something he knew Hyojong wouldn’t be able to resist. Hyojong tugs at the collar of Hwitaek’s shirt, and leaves a mark on his skin, sucking a bit harder than he had to. Hwitaek laughs a little into Hyojong’s shoulder, and Hyojong wishes he could keep on repeating that laugh into his ears for the rest of time. He manages to pull himself off of Hwitaek for a moment, to tear his garments off, and watch as Hwitaek does the same, turning around abashedly while shirtless before laughing. Hyojong is vaguely aware of time slipping by slowly, and hurries, pressing his lips against Hwitaek’s softly.

Hyojong lays in his rumpled bed, the covers pulled up tightly around them as silence fills the room. The room is cold, but under the sheets with Hwitaek, Hyojong feels warm. He faces Hwitaek, fingers intertwined with his. Hwitaek’s hair is a mess, the bits on his neck hidden under the shirt from Hyojong’s dirty laundry that he insisted he didn’t need until Hyojong stuck it on him. Hwitaek’s lips form a smile as he watches Hyojong, his other hand running through his ruffled hair. Hyojong could tell it doesn’t quite reach his eyes because his eyes don’t wrinkle like they should, and instead, sadness gleams within his eyes, mixed with something else, maybe guilt. Hyojong’s heart sinks as he thinks about the moment Hwitaek has to leave, to go back to her. As if sensing his unease, Hwitaek reaches out with his other hand, brushing Hyojong’s fringe out of his face, giving him another pained smile before closing his eyes. Hyojong wishes he could live in this moment forever, staring at Hwitaek in the moonlight glow.

Hyojong wakes up, keeping his eyes closed because he can already sense the emptiness next to him, the icy air that lives there instead. He doesn’t want to face it, but there’s no way around it. Hyojong’s eyes snap open, the sun shining brightly and showering the room with light, a cold contrast to the bitterness Hyojong feels. The misery that hits him every single time comes again in a woosh, and the tears spill before he can stop them. He could never stop him from going back to her, no matter how hard he begged or tried, and that feeling is worse than the lack of warmth in his arms when Hwitaek slips away.


End file.
